


Just Breath In And Out

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daenerys is mentioned, F/M, Torture, cersei lannister is mentioned, everything after 8.03 didn't happen, forced to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are in Kings Landing after the Night King is defeated and are taken prisoners and savagely beaten until it's decided perhaps there can something a bit more "fun" they can force the two to do; if they don't comply the results could be deadly.





	Just Breath In And Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the darker pieces I have written and honestly in some parts I'm not sure how well it came across, however I did the best I could and that I felt comfortable with.

“Are you a virgin?” This wasn’t the first time Jaime had asked her this. The first occurrence felt like a million winters had come and passed; his inquiry of it only to tease, mock, and make her feel uncomfortable. She had informed him briefly of some foolish boys whom had tried purely for laughs, but far as a definitive answer she let her silence speak the loudest. Now the same question once more and their is no teasing or mocking in his voice, rather pure fear and shame over the fact he felt he had to ask at all.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Brienne’s eyes stay locked with Jaime’s; the pain reflected in them tore her soul into half. He still doesn’t move as instructed and she has to watch once more as the whip lashes his bare back, he doesn’t allow them the satisfaction of reacting verbally, the water welling up in his eyes tells her the truth.

“It’ll be okay,” Making sure to barely move her lips and speak low as possible. She hadn’t been told speaking wasn’t permitted, but she decided best not tempt it.

“Brienne. I need to know,” Jaime is almost pleading with her and for a brief second she nearly forgot what he had asked.

“Yes.” His head drops and his shoulders as well. She had wanted to lie to him, tell him since the first time he joked of this she had found time and a guy willing to do it. The fact was he already knew it was yes before he whispered the inquiry.

“I swear to the fucking Gods if you don’t fuck her right now we will! And we won’t take turns either!” The leader, the one with the whip screams at their direction, taking a step towards them and their naked bodies, his hand on his dick readying to pleasure himself and perhaps far more. Brienne’s heart starts to pound, panic setting in.

“Look at me,’ Jaime’s voice pulls her back, he has calmed his own fear and pain in order to help her conquer the one raging through her. ‘I’m not going to let them touch you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“But I don’t know how I can…” She knows he’s still trying to find away out of this; a good knight never gives up on the fight or the ones they are protecting,

“Jaime. Its ok.” Was this how she imagined this moment? Did anyone imagine their first time or any time like this? Being captured, abused physically for hours, the threat of being raped, and then told in a wicked tone for being good; though good at what she didn’t know; she deserved a treat, and that was when Jaime was brought to the room already naked. She knew instantly if they didn’t listen they would make good on the threat to herself, and she suspected to Jaime as well.

Would they perhaps break their promise of leaving her untouched if Jaime complied or would they push him off the moment he was finished proclaiming it was their turn while laughing and one holding Jaime back or something far worse? Brienne knew even if that was the case (and right now she felt the odds were an even fifty fifty split) she wanted, no she needed Jaime to go first. And he knew this. He leans his face down until his forehead is resting on her collarbone, it pains her not to be able to see his face.

“I have a problem.” His voice is a touch louder and she understood why he maneuvered into this position.

“What?” She doesn’t have the luxury to speak as freely.

“This situation isn’t um…exactly turning me on. Sorta the opposite.” Brienne may have been a virgin, may not have had female companions to gossip with, but she was familiar of how the antimony worked in both females and males.

“Oh. What can I do?” Her voice is feeble and hovering with anxiety.

“Less talking do you two understand me?!”

“I know its hard but I need you to try to relax. Just breath in and out.’ She tries to follow his instructions. ‘Good, Brienne just like that. Now I’m going to touch you.’ Jaime doesn’t say where, she knew where though. 'Because I want to make sure you’re…” His voice fades off over the shame of what all of is occurring.

You need to make sure I’m willing, or at least my body is ready for this, because if not the pain could be unbearable. And also you hope the sensation of touching me there will help give you a hard on. Brienne finishes within her thoughts of what she knew he had been trying to tell her.

She jerks involuntarily as his fingers gently make connect with her most sensitive of flesh and before she can react to that he starts to push in. Her breathing starts to quicken.

“Oh the bitch likes it!” The one from by the door calls out. All in the room, save for two, start to laugh. Brienne feels herself become tense again.

“Relax. Just breath. Ignore them.” Jaime has lifted his head at last and relocks his eyes into hers. His fingers still moving within her and out. Brienne knew he was a gentleman and won’t make this an average romp in the hay on a lazy Sunday morning, but he also wasn’t going to fuck her like a wild desperate animal. She knew he was doing everything in his power to help her make her comfortable as possible and it occurred she owed him the same.

She had never touched a man there before, she had seen it a handful of times, his now and all those lifetimes ago, but never had she touched one. Her brain is screaming what are you doing?! You’ll hurt him somehow! Yet the second her hand made contact in the confusion of limbs and body parts, much like how when he touched her, her body instantly knew what to do. He nods slowly, biting his lip to allow her know she made the right decision and he increases the tempo of his hand, at some point even had added another finger.

The laughing. The crude remarks. And now the sound of other hands on dicks filled the room. She was going to kill them all. She may allow Jaime to kill them first, find a witch to bring them back to life and then have her vengeance. Her first time was suppose to be a beautiful experience and they were robbing that from her; that was the point though. She couldn’t scream out in pleasure, because while he was careful not to hurt her, this wasn’t what she’d call a pleasureful experience.

“I think it’s time,” he removes all of his fingers and moves his sole hand to hers and his dick she successfully fixed its flaccid issue. Jaime adjusts once more until her handiwork is at the entrance of his own handiwork. At the moment what she wants more then anything; besides getting the hell out of here; is his lips on her own. Not even a romantic kiss, just a sweet and gentle connection. 'I promise I’ll make this up to you.“ It was as if she read her thoughts or he himself felt the same way, but this right now there couldn’t be kisses, caresses, and exploration of each other.

"Go.” Brienne instructs firmly upon realizing he hadn’t pushed into her.

“I’m so sorry. Gods I’m sorry.” He has tears again as he moves into her, more and more until he can’t go anymore, or what she feels like is the wall, he pause before pushing harder then before crumbling that wall.

It hurt like hell. She couldn’t even imagine what the pain would had been if he hadn’t helped prepare her. Her face and voice doesn’t reflect any of this. She wonders if he knows how she’s hurting, wonders if his anguish of causing this is equal to what she’s feeling…she knows the answer is yes to both. He is barely moving, almost holding still. It occurs to her that his logic was she’d get used to him and the pain would dissipate; it was making it worse she suspected.

“Jaime, can you…” She doesn’t need to say anything and at the same time as the words left her hips jerked up trying to meet or create a pace she needed. He quickens his speed, moving feverishly. She can’t help to wonder what this is like at a normal and delicate speed, what it’s like without an audience, how’d it be to tell him she loved him with every way was possible to love another. She is glad the pain has subsided, not completely done, but far better.

“Brienne…I…” He is stumbling over his words. Was he about to… Her answer came almost immediately as he did himself at the sensation of his release of himself triggered her as well she couldn’t stop herself from calling out his name as her body shuttered violently. And the tears at last started to fall down her face. The clapping and cheers made her want to vomit and kill them even more. Ever so gently she feels his hand upon on hip massaging, a way of saying it’s okay, you’re okay… He lays still, for a few moments, of her limited knowledge of sex, Brienne knew this was normal. Still selfishly she needed to see him, ensure him as well that he was okay too.

“You liked that huh?” The ringer leader questions, stepping forward and reaching to wipe the sweat from her forehead; Jaime jerks to his feet, his hand instantly on the pieces of shits throat and slams him into the wall. The other two yank him off just as quick and push him onto the floor.

“Stop!” Brienne yells out as they raise their feet to kick him, she suspects he already has a few broken ribs, a fact she put out of her mind previously, that weighing on her mind would have been too hard to bear. They don’t listen. She yelps out for him. 'Please leave him alone! I’ll do….do anything.“

"Anything?” The tone send shivers down her spine.

“Don’t you fucking dare go near her!” Jaime hisses. She had to protect him. If this would help so be it. She owed him that much.

“I mean the Queen said not too but…” One proclaims as he kicks his lips looking Brienne up and down. The Queen. Jaime’s own sister and former lover had arranged this. It had never been a secret. She had even been presented for a good majority of the initial beating. When she hadn’t been in room Brienne suspected Jaime was being visited in a similar fashion. All love having been lost between the two of them.

“Hey wench you ever sucked a …” Before he can finish there is a loud crashing outside of the door and the sound of yelling and blades of swords clashing into each other. The door then rips open and she nearly sobs at the sight of Podrick and Tormund among a few Stark men whom she didn’t know by name. Jaime stumbles to his feet and demands he be given a weapon, not giving a damn about being naked as his name day; she on the other hand….

“Will someone give Ser Brienne something to cover up with?!” As always he just knew. Within the fighting, yelling, and chaos a blanket is tossed in her direction. She wants to demand a sword as well, she single handily did want to murder them, she knew physically her body couldn’t handle it. Forcing her into the role of spectator. The fighting doesn’t last long, Cersei army was far weaker and never as trusting and loyal to her as she foolishly thought them to be.

“Pants. I need pants.” Jaime seemingly says to himself.

“You need to sit down! Someone help him!” Brienne hisses and attempts to get up herself, it fails.

“You both need to sit down. What the hell happened?!” Podrick speaks softly, Brienne can tell he’s trying to piece everything together by what had been presented, by the look in his face she knows he connected it correctly.

“Survival. We survived is what happened.” Jaime stumbles back to the bed, still fully exposed and grimaces as he sits down next to her. Brienne reaches over and takes a hold of his hand.

“Thank you.” Her words her again nearly silent. He nods just the same.

“Ser Jaime! Queen Daenery wishes too…”

“Not now!” Tormund screams at the soldier whom had raced into the room. 'And will someone give him some fucking pants?! I’m really tired of looking at his dick!“

"Jealous?” Jaime mutters. And with that Brienne begins to laugh. Was it that funny? No, not really. Was it the exhaustion of everything? More then likely. It felt good and in that moment she again felt safe and as everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I tried to hint that Jaime and Brienne did like each other romantically I didn't feel comfortable marking Jaime x Brienne as a romantic pairing in the tags because rape is never romantic no matter what. Period. End of story.


End file.
